


Kiss and Tell

by EyesOverEons



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Ishida is just kinda mentioned, Kissing, M/M, Mostly just Ichigo and his hollow, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOverEons/pseuds/EyesOverEons
Summary: Ichigo is nervous about his budding relationship with Uryu. His hollow thinks he's overthinking all of it. Ichigo/Shiro with mentioned Ichigo/Uryu. Self-indulgent gay smooching.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 6





	Kiss and Tell

Ichigo sighed, frustratedly trying to stave off the oncoming headache. He blinked up at the ceiling of his room, scowling. The events of the afternoon played back in his mind as he pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes and groaned.

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled to himself. Despite his deepening frown, he couldn't stop the slight blush that crept across his face. "A sappy idiot."

He had never been in a relationship before. Between maintaining his bad-boy punk facade, keeping on top of his new college schoolwork, and saving the world from supernatural threats, dating had been pushed far into the back of his mind. But with the latest threat taken care of and Soul Society back in running order, Ichigo had found himself stumbling into a relationship with the last person he would have expected: Ishida Uryu.

A slight smile graced his features as he thought of the name.

Somewhere during their time fighting next to each other, Ichigo had started looking at the Quincy differently. Their playful rivalry had strengthened into a mutual respect that had then blossomed into something more in the shinigami's heart.

It had surprised him when Ishida had made the first move. Ichigo had tried his best to keep his own shifting feelings under wraps. He had no idea if Ishida even swung that way and didn't want to risk ruining their friendship.

"As usual, I have to take it upon myself to do everything for you since you're too stupid to take the initiative yourself." Ishida had said in mock disappointment after all but demanding a date. "You really are terrible at subtlety."

That had been a month ago. Since then, the two had been cautiously testing the waters: a hand held here, a soft glance there. It was slow going. Ishida was a guarded person who didn't care much for grandiose gestures of affection, and Ichigo was too prideful to admit how much he just wanted to express his feelings. So they were stuck in a stalemate.

Ichigo let his mind wander back to the lunch date they had attended earlier. It hadn't been anything special, just a quick bite to eat at the nearby cafe between classes. It was the end of the date that had sent Ichigo's mind reeling. Going into lunch, he had a plan: He was going to kiss the Quincy.

He hated to admit how long he had been thinking of doing it. All through their meal and small-talk he had been psyching himself up. He felt the butterflies in his stomach as he had walked his friend to his next class. Ishida had turned to say goodbye. That was his chance! He leaned forward an inch... He... He... he chickened out.

Ichigo wasn't sure why it felt so challenging. It wasn't his first kiss: that had been with Tatsuki in elementary school during a dumb game of truth-or-dare. She had punched him in the nose afterwards. It wasn't even his first with another guy: him and Chad had spent some time experimenting with each other after they had met in middle school. It was how Ichigo had come to terms with his own bisexuality.

But this? This was different. It was serious this time. He shook his head, feeling foolish at his attempt. They weren't even at the point of calling each other by their first names. The word "Uryu" felt strange on his tongue and made his heart skip a beat just thinking about it. And here he was, imagining _kissing_ him.

His brain couldn't keep up with it. He flipped over and buried his face in the pillows, feeling his face flush hot again.

He stole a glance at the substitute shinigami badge on the desk, silently willing it to go off. Fighting made sense to him, unlike all the confused emotions of attraction. Maybe carving away at a hollow would help clear his fuzzy mind. The wooden trinket gave him no such solace.

With another frustrated sigh, he opted for the next best thing.

The sideways city of his mind was sweltering. Despite the heat, the heavy clouds in the askew sky rumbled with the threat of a storm. Ichigo frowned at that. He turned his head, glancing around at the rest of his surroundings. The pale figure of his hollow was on a nearby building, engrossed in cleaning dust and other invisible matter off of his pure white blade. He stayed focused on the sword as Ichigo approached; his attention fully trained on carefully wiping down the sharpened edge with the black hilt wrap.

"Come for a sparring session?" He said finally, looking over his shoulder with a wild grin. His gold-on-black eyes flashed with eagerness for battle.

"Ah... no." As much as fighting would take his mind off his problems, he knew he wouldn't be able to put in enough effort for it to be worth it. He was looking for a distraction, not an all-out beating. Plus, the dense air was already making him uncomfortably hot and sweaty.

The hollow's excited face instantly dropped and he turned back around to clean his blade more. "Then leave me alone. I'm busy."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yeah. _Real busy_. How long have you been sitting here polishing that same spot, Shiro?"

"I told you to stop calling me that dumb nickname!" the hollow snapped over his shoulder. A stinging in his palm made him turn around again. In his brief outburst, he had accidentally slipped his hand along the sharp edge. Dark blood flowed onto the sword. "Great. Now look at what you made me do. Gotta start all over again." He fumed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down beside Shiro. The hollow shot him a look but didn't protest. Silently, Ichigo brought out his own blade and began to polish it, losing himself in the soothing repetition.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love?" The words slipped past his lips before he could think about it.

Shiro looked incredulous.

Ichigo blinked, realizing what he had just asked. "...wait."

"Did you just... _forget_ that I'm a _hollow_?"

"Shut up."

A cold laugh was Shiro's only response.

Ichigo sputtered, trying to salvage the situation. "Love in an instinct, _right_? That's what you're all about!"

"Idiot. _Lust_ is an instinct. Love is a weakness. One that I, _thankfully,_ don't have to worry about."

Ichigo felt his ears burn in embarrassment. The sky rumbled again.

Shiro sighed, moving his sword off of his lap. "Look. The Old Man is gonna get on my case if it starts raining here again. So whatever is bothering you, spit it out."

"Shiro..." Ichigo looked at the hollow. He wasn't usually this patient.

"Hurry up and tell me before I change my mind and decide to beat the sadness out of your dumb head instead."

"Alright, alright. I like Ishida."

"Yeah, no duh."

"And we've been... together, I guess... for a month."

"Get to the point."

"I want to kiss him."

Shiro blinked slowly. "That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all?' It's a big deal!"

The hollow narrowed his eyes at the shinigami, suddenly very greatful for his lack of normal emotions. The lost look in Ichigo's eyes disgusted him. He wanted to pull his sword to Ichigo's throat and wipe that dumb expression off his face. He forced his fighting instincts back; Old Man Zangetsu had been trying to get the hollow to talk more with their wielder. Something about strengthening soul bonds and stuff. Shiro hadn't really been paying attention to the lecture.

"I just... I don't know." Ichigo said finally, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to mess this up. I want it to be special, memorable."

"You're overthinking it _as usual._ "

"Huh?"

Shiro shook his head. "You really haven't learned anything, have you? I told you before: you think too much. You're always coming up with excuses and justifications instead of just doing whatever it is you _want_ to do."

"That was fighting. This is different!"

"Is it?"

"You wouldn't understand." Ichigo scowled. "You said it yourself: hollows can't feel love."

Ichigo kept rambling as hot anger burned in Shiro's veins. His already thin patience for just sitting and talking was waning. If Ichigo wasn't going to willingly listen to him, then he'd just have to do what he did best: give Ichigo no other choice through use of force. His eyes smoldered as he contemplated reaching for his sword. It would be easy to get the drop on the distracted shinigami. The fight probably wouldn't be the best- it never was when Ichigo was _this_ out of it, but it would be better than idly cleaning his sword ad nauseum. His hand was just about to grab the hilt, when a different idea came to him.

"-I just never know how to _start it_. It never seems like a good time. What if he doesn't want to kiss me back? I don't know how to-" His voice faltered as a rough hand grabbed the front of his clothes

"Ichigo. Shut up." The hollow's voice was full of barely restrained annoyance.

"What? You were the one telling me-!"

Whatever Ichigo was about to say next was cut off as Shiro's lips crashed into his.

Ichigo balked, his thoughts suddenly blank. Weakly, his mind was telling him to push the hollow away, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. His body wouldn't respond. All he could feel was shock. Feebly, he raised a hand; though unsure of what he was attempting to do. It didn't matter. Shiro's other hand quickly grabbed his wrist and held it firmly.

The kiss was rough and aggressive, barely giving Ichigo a second to process what was happening. The death-grip Shiro had on his shirt hadn't relaxed, and instead pulled him even closer. Sharp teeth bit against his lip and Ichigo made a small noise of pain. A low growl rumbled in Shiro's chest at the sound. Despite it all, Ichigo found his eyelids fluttering closed as he leaned into the kiss. The hollow felt pleasantly cool against his skin. The sharp teeth on his lip were replaced with a smooth tongue that pried its way into his mouth. Ichigo suppressed a low moan at the sensation.

Ichigo's own emotions startled him and a switch flipped in Ichigo's head. His stunned confusion morphed quickly into a solid resolve: He wasn't about to let his _hollow_ surprise him like that and get away with it. He wasn't about to just _let_ this happen. Not without a struggle at least. The rough lips against his weren't an invitation. They were a challenge. A fight. And Ichigo didn't intend to lose.

With a growl of his own, Ichigo bit down on the blue tongue in his mouth. Hard. Shiro flinched, reflexively attempting to pull away from the pain. Ichigo wouldn't let him. He pulled his hand free from Shiro's grip and entwined his fingers in Shiro's hair, giving a sharp tug and bringing their mouths together again. Their teeth hit against each other's painfully, but now neither of them were willing to admit defeat. Ichigo wasted no time in shoving his own tongue into Shiro's mouth. The hollow slightly tensed, but otherwise allowed it. Ichigo tasted blood as he did so, unsure whose blood it was. It didn't matter.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over. The two broke apart, desperate for air.

Shiro gave him a light shove and returned to his prior seated position. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before going back to cleaning his sword as if nothing had happened. "See? No big deal." He waved a dismissive hand. "Your instincts know what to do, if you ever decide to actually _listen_ to them."

All Ichigo could do was sit in stunned silence.

His mind reeled, trying to play catch-up.

Strange: His hollow had kissed him.

Stranger still: he had kissed him back.

The strangest part: he hadn't disliked it.

Distantly, Ichigo became aware that the taste of blood in his mouth was becoming stronger. His fingers moved up to his still-tingling lips and came away red. The sight of it grounded him.

"You just... Ugh! My lip is bleeding because of you!" Ichigo yelled, spitting.

Shiro lazily met his gaze, his lurid eyes unreadable. "Well we're even then." He stated plainly. He stuck his tongue out, dark blood dripping from where Ichigo had bitten it. "Though, you did also make me cut my hand. It would only be fair if I could-"

"Not a chance." Ichigo didn't like the dangerous glint in Shiro's eyes, nor the way his hand noticeably tightened on the hilt of his sword. "What in the world possessed you to do... _that_... anyway?" He tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help the blush that tinged his cheeks.

Shiro tilted his head in uncharacteristic confusion. Almost as if he didn't understand the question. "You never listen when people tell you what to do. I had to try _something_ to get you to pay attention to your instincts. Fighting you made you confront your own desire for battle so I figured I'd try the same approach."

Ichigo blinked a few times.

"Now, are you gonna stop being all melancholy, or am I going to have to put this sword to use?"

He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest in defeat.

A second later, Ichigo was once again present in his room. His lips still burned from the kiss and he scowled. Maybe Shiro was right and he was overthinking it. With determination in his eyes, he grabbed his phone and opened up the messaging app. Ichigo had another date to set up.


End file.
